


Triadic Realities

by Emirael



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sibling Incest, kristelsanna - Freeform, whooo kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emirael/pseuds/Emirael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa thinks she has the night to herself when her sister shows up with her boyfriend to have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a fill for a drabble request for a fluffy Kristelsanna relationship getting started. But then the realities of an incestuous polyamorous relationship seized me and I found I couldn’t do it any other way but with a realistic amount of conflict.
> 
> For context, I am actually polyamorous. Tbh, it’s hard to imagine a triad establishing itself without a little bit of angst unless our three heroes here were at least twenty-five, had been poly for years, dated plenty of other people before, and there was no incest. I found I didn’t have much interest in writing that kind of Kristelsanna, so that’s how we’re here.

Elsa was using her night alone to sketch rough portraits when she heard the front door open and close again, followed by her sister’s distinctive giggle. She immediately sat up at her desk and turned to check the clock on the wall in a panic.

Anna was supposed to be on a date with her boyfriend, Kristoff, until at least two hours from now. She thought her sister had said they were getting dinner, then seeing a movie, but they seemed to have skipped the latter. Elsa stayed quiet as she heard them coming up the stairs to the second floor. Why were they back early? She stilled as various risque possibilities flitted through her mind.

Her cheeks flushed as she heard them whispering to one another. She couldn’t make out the words, but their tones sounded distinctly conspiratorial. Anna had to know she was in the house, right? Elsa buried her blushing face in her hands as her imagination began to run with imagery of Kristoff and her sister stealing into Anna’s room to borrow some alone time together in her bed.

Elsa knew they slept together. Despite her most chivalrous efforts to keep a distance from their relationship, Anna had told her older sister almost immediately when she and Kristoff had become sexual with one another.

She had tried so hard to be an older sister instead of an ex-not-quite-girlfriend to Anna about it. Then she’d tried to be just a civil girlfriend’s sister to Kristoff. Normally, Elsa thought she did fairly well at being these things. Still, the the idea of them sneaking to Anna’s room to fuck, fully aware of Elsa in her bedroom literally next door, made it past her usual repression of such ideas. A shiver ran up her spine.

Outside her room, footsteps padded. Then the sound of Anna’s door opening and a muted conversation Elsa couldn’t make out passed through the wall between their rooms.

She ran her hands through her bangs, pushing them back. If she stayed in with the two of them being intimate next door, she would probably blush hot enough to set her room on fire. She already felt flustered enough when the two lovebirds just sat down to eat dinner with the family. They were so good for one another. Kristoff was a dork, but so charming despite it, or maybe because of it? Anna was inoffendable and took all his botched compliments with genuine smiles and adorable blushes. Elsa sat there and tried not to think too hard about how much she wanted to be a part of their dynamic. That way.

Impulses she normally repressed bucked against her control at the thought of those two people just on the other side of the wall from her. Against her best efforts, the idea of sitting on her bed, leaning up against the wall as she touched herself while they fucked mere inches away slipped through to her imagination.

Elsa abruptly stood up. Anna and Kristoff seemed to have halted their conversation (probably making out with their bodies pressed close and lips desperate for one another and—) next door. That meant it was a good time to go. She grabbed her sketchbook, flushing as she glanced down at the portraits of a lovely red-headed girl and a handsome blond man, and snatched her headphones off her desk. She would walk up to the park, sit in the bench by the streetlight, and sketch something other than those two.

Striding for her door, she still couldn’t hear them. That was good, so good, because she didn’t know if she could resist if she stayed, and her sister and Kristoff deserved her respect and their own privacy. She was going to be good about this because she cared too much for them to do something like that, even if they never knew.

Elsa opened the door and gasped, nearly falling over as she jumped back.

Kristoff and Anna were standing right in front of her doorway, the latter’s fist upraised to knock. They blinked at her for a moment, and then Anna smiled. “Oh, good. We were just coming to talk to you, Elsa.”

Her heart pounded in her ears. Normally, Elsa dealt well with surprises. But she really hadn’t expected to see them standing there. Her mouth dropped open, possibly to say something awkward. (“I thought you were fucking each other.”) She immediately repressed the impulse. Instead, she took a breath, calmed herself, and tried to present a normal older-sister expression. “What do you two need to discuss with me?”

Inexplicably, they both smiled and... blushed?

“I love how you phrase things,” Anna said after a moment. Elsa noticed her squeeze Kristoff’s hand briefly. “But anyway, can we, uh, come in?” Then Anna seemed to notice that Elsa looked ready to leave the house and frowned. “Were you going somewhere?”

Elsa shrugged. “Just for a walk?” She’d intended the statement to sound more definitive, as if she’d had important plans for this walk.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Kristoff said, smiling. “We don’t want to keep you, but, do you mind waiting a bit?” he asked, casual as usual. He’d been dating Anna for a year now, and while Elsa had been trying her best (especially these last few months) to avoid his company, he was always comfortably familiar. That’s part of what she liked about him; he’d never been put off by the ice queen act, no matter how much she’d tried to hate him for dating her sister. Then she’d stopped hating him and everything became more complicated.

“Of course not,” she said, stepping back from the doorway to let them into the room. She walked over and sat at the head of her bed. She repressed a dozen reprehensible thoughts like a held breath as Anna and Kristoff seated themselves to her left, against the wall adjoined to Anna’s room. “What did you want to talk about?” she said when she felt she could safely open her mouth.

The couple exchanged glances back and forth, elbowing one another slightly as they seemed to debate who would speak first. In their short argument of elbows, Kristoff lost.

“Have you, uh, heard of polyamory, Elsa?”

It took all of Elsa’s self-control not to startle or grin or start rambling or any number of giveaway reactions that might indicate she was intimately familiar with the concept, that she identified with it. That part of why she had trouble keeping relationships was because nobody else had been able to accept that her heart might not belong to them exclusively. And Elsa needed them to accept that for her to be with them in good faith. Because... even if she never told a soul, Elsa had to be honest with herself about the fact that she couldn’t stop being in love with her sister. And her sister’s boyfriend. The two people sitting on her bed, now asking her about polyamory.

Instead, she shrugged. “Yeah. I know about it I guess.” A thousand tells tried to fight their way to the surface, but she smothered the urge to blink an extra few times, bite her lips, cross her arms, or reveal any signal but nonchalance. Sometimes she didn’t push them down hard enough, and her sister knew every single one. Sometimes Elsa worried she had others she didn’t know about, because if she had any, Anna probably knew those too.

The couple exchanged significant looks again, quirking their eyebrows and noses. This time the redhead seemed to have drawn the short stick. “Well... we’ve been talking a lot, me and Kristoff. I mean, Kristoff and I. Have been talking, yeah. Um... we wanted to tell you. Let you know. You’re the, uh, first person we’re telling?” She paused her ramble and took a stabilizing breath. Her cheeks were faintly flushed as she continued. “That we’re poly.

“We wanted to tell you because, uh...” Anna trailed off. “Reasons,” she added abruptly. “We just thought you would, uh, want to know?” Then she tilted her head, blushing slightly with an almost... hopeful? expression on her face.

Elsa thought her heart my rupture if it didn’t slow down. Her ears felt fuzzy and she was certain she was blushing too as she gripped her sketchbook closer to her chest. “That’s nice,” she heard herself say, her mouth thankfully running on a safe auto-pilot setting. “I’m glad you two have worked that out for yourselves.”

She tried to submerge her mind in appropriate older-sister thoughts. Kristoff was the same age as her. Anna was barely three years younger. All of them were in college and they seemed to have thought this through well. They were just telling her because she was close. They were not looking for a triad. If they were Elsa hoped they’d find someone deserving of them. Of course, she was not in the running for such a position. She was going to be a good sister about this.

Kristoff sighed. Then all three of them were blushing as he muttered, “Elsa, I know it’s probably scary, but we, uh, know. At least we think we do. And, if we’re right about the thing we know, it’s... okay?”

She refused to believe he was talking about what she wanted them to be talking about. If Elsa allowed herself that hope, that the knew how she felt and maybe.... no, she wouldn’t even think of the possibility, but if they even just knew how she felt, that would be...

Suddenly, Anna’s eyes narrowed and her hand darted forward and pulled Elsa’s sketchbook out of her hands.

Vainly, Elsa grasped for it at the last second. Then the page she’d been sketching earlier, with the portraits of Anna and Kristoff, was sitting in the middle of the bed with three pairs of eyes on it. Her renditions of them were still rough, but their smiles were clear. The lead was soft and sensitive in its portrayal, and, honestly, something about the portraits screamed, ‘the artist is pathetically in love with these people.’

For several long moments, they all just looked at the drawings and the careful, calligraphic manner in which she’d relished writing their names beside their faces. Elsa buried her face behind a pillow. It had been her one indulgence this evening: to draw the two of them while they were on their date. It was as close as she got to going on it with them.

“Elsa.” Anna’s smile was strained and awkward. “I know we don’t talk about that time much. At all. But you... I remember how we used to be, just for that little bit.” She glanced up at Kristoff and colored slightly. “And... I told Kristoff about it too. Because, um... I....” She sighed.

Elsa stared across the bed at her. Since their brief, forbidden engagement in high school ended, they’d never talked about it.

Anna glanced toward the corner of Elsa’s ceiling. “I never stopped loving you. That way. I understand we had to stop when you turned eighteen, but I wish we hadn’t.” Anna looped an arm through Kristoff’s; Elsa was relieved to see some of her sister’s anxiety fade from her face as she continued, “And I don’t love this big lug any less because of it. And I swear, my love for you must be infectious because it got him too.”

Elsa quietly pinched the corner of her wrist, just under her thumb, because she didn’t believe reality as Kristoff cleared his throat to add his piece. “I, uh, I was listening to Anna talk about you, about how much she missed you and loved you and all these great things about you.” He smiled down at his blushing girlfriend. “You know how she can ramble and all.

“But... I realized that all those things she loved about you, I... I really liked too. And I notice how you smile at my jokes at dinner and how you keep avoiding me even though, whenever we’re around one another...” He ran a hand through his blond hair. “I just feel this chemistry, even though our conversations are so short. You’ve got to feel that too, right?”

He stopped and they both looked at her for an answer.

Barely peeking out from behind the pillow she held, Elsa didn’t answer. This was everything she’d dreamed of, but the reality of their situation hadn’t changed. She was still Anna’s older sister, and they couldn’t do this.

Anna hugged Kristoff’s arm tighter, burying her head in his shoulder. “Elsa... if we’re wrong and just completely off base, please tell us now so we can go disappear and never show our faces again? I swear I will never bring it up for as long as I live.”

Every instinct to protect Anna screamed at Elsa to nod, to come up with some appropriate response and politely reject them. It would be best for all of them. But silence reigned as her desire for her own happiness, normally not this outspoken, proceeded to strangle her instincts.

“Elsa,” Kristoff said. She tried not to smile at how he said her name. “I know you want to protect Anna, and I guess... I just want you to know that we’re on the same side in that. I know this is... atypical. That this might be dangerous in the long run because of how the world is, but, between the two of us, I think we can protect her.” His gaze was intense as his eyes met hers, and Elsa fought back the urge to jump up and kiss him just for understanding her dilemma.

“I know you care about her more than anything,” he continued, rubbing the back of his head, “because I care about her like that too.”

Anna reached over and touched Elsa’s knee. The light contact felt like fire, but Anna’s hands were always warm. “But we also care about you.” She blushed. “Um, a lot.”

Between caution and self-indulgence, Elsa found something she could say that both sides agreed on. “I care about both of you too,” she whispered. Burying her face in her pillow, she didn’t know if they could hear her add, “So, so much.”

“We know,” said Anna. Her voice had lifted and Elsa knew that Anna took her statement to be a confirmation of her feelings. Which it had been, really.

“This doesn’t have to be dangerous,” Kristoff said. The stable baritone of his voice made her smile and, despite her best efforts, Elsa found she felt a little safer already.

“We shouldn’t,” she said, lifting her head from the pillow. The caution within her approved of the statement and wrote the line. But her tone of voice was entirely desire, entirely self-indulgence for her own happiness. Because it knew if she said that, then if they really wanted this, they would convince her otherwise.

Elsa had never so wanted to be convinced of anything.

“Maybe not,” Kristoff answered, “But this is something we all want and, like I said, this doesn’t have to be dangerous.”

Anna laughed and she sounded only slightly nervous. “It could even be, well, fun.”

“And how would we even start?” Elsa asked, placating the caution inside of her by assuring it that they (probably) wouldn’t have a good answer.

But Anna’s response was immediate and... reasonable. “Let’s go see that movie Kristoff and I were going to go see after dinner anyway. We’ve all eaten, and there’s another showing that’ll start in ten minutes. That’s like thirty with previews.”

“Just one movie?” Elsa raised an eyebrow.

Kristoff smiled. “Just one date at a time, Elsa. Unless you wanted to start planning more now.”

She laughed and it felt so right to finally laugh at his jokes. “Don’t get your hopes up,” she said, smiling.

“Too late,” Anna and Kristoff chorused at once.

Elsa laughed again as they leaned together for a hug. Nothing had ever felt so right.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few scenes from Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff's continuing triadic relationship, because not all of their poly realities are as strenuous as chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know it's been a long time since part 1 was posted, so you might wanna re-read it. It's not long. In summary, however, Kristoff and Anna confronted Elsa about feeling-things and Elsa decided to give their poly thing a try.

Elsa gave them all the room she could manage, just in case they changed their minds. Falling into a habit of avoiding them, she found herself on a walk in the park, looking for a scene to sketch, when Anna’s pickup parked along the side of the road. Kristoff hopped out of the passenger’s seat with more grace than most people would have expected from a man of his size.

The caution that had guided her away from them froze. Instead of thinking of an excuse or plotting her escape, Elsa just smiled as he jogged a few loping strides over to her. It was a silly thing, perhaps, but she loved how he moved. Like Anna, he was coordinated despite himself. Woven through her motions, Anna had a rhythm akin to luck (in spite of her propensity to bump into people and tables) while Kristoff had a solid gait that belied how quickly he moved.

“Hey Elsa, I’m glad we caught you. Anna thought this was where you’d gone off to, but we weren’t sure.”

And then he was right in front of her and Elsa was still just smiling like an idiot because she liked how he walked. A blush manifested across her cheeks as she managed a reply. “Oh, okay. Well this is my usual, um, walking spot. Well, path. I don’t just walk in one spot.”

Kristoff chuckled at her inelegant response and Elsa resisted the urge to try and fix it any further. She, unlike Anna, had learned that repeated proofreading of statements just made them sound worse in the long run.

“Anyway,” Kristoff said, “We were heading out to dinner and wondered if you’d like to join us.” He rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his fluffy hair as he did so.

Elsa held a smile back and licked her lips. Of course she wanted to go with them. But she’d left the house before Anna went to get Kristoff specifically so they could go on a date, just the two of them, without the pressure to take her along.

You know, in case they’d decided that the movie they’d seen together last week was as far as they wanted to take the poly thing with her.

She glanced away. “That sounds nice, but I don’t want to get in the way of your date.”

Kristoff huffed and she could practically hear him roll his eyes. “We want the date to be with you too, silly.”

Elsa glanced around, feeling paranoid even though she knew the park was empty. “Well... what if we see someone we know? There could be awkward questions, dangerous assumptions.”

“Then it’s lucky we’ve already picked out a restaurant in the next town over,” Kristoff said. Elsa looked back just to see him cross his arms, his smile smug.

And his smile summoned her own, despite herself. Elsa sighed. “Then... dinner sounds nice, actually.”

Kristoff’s grin stretched his lips and Elsa tried to deny that she’d been looking at them as they walked back to the truck. Anna was impatiently drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, but she perked up at the sight of them coming back and waved a hand for them to hurry it up.

Elsa rolled her eyes, but her smile widened as she lengthened her stride and sped her pace. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kristoff had done the same thing. They walked alongside one another across the soft grass to the car and Elsa allowed herself to enjoy the moment, how it felt when the back of his knuckles brushed against hers.

“One sec,” Kristoff said as he opened the pickup’s passenger door.

Elsa was about to reach for the backseat door when Kristoff’s big hands got there first. Before she could protest, he’d opened the back door and leapt onto the cramped rear seat.

She crossed her arms as he shut the door behind him, leaving the front seat open for her. “Kristoff, what are you doing?”

He laughed, and it was a sound she’d spent the past year trying to ignore. Her lips stretched into a smile. His laugh was so different than Anna’s, but it held a depth that complimented her lightness.

“I’m sitting in back,” he said, “So that you can sit up front with Anna.”

The freckled girl in the driver’s seat grinned and patted the front passenger seat beside her. “No arguments, Elsa.”

With a heavy mock sigh, Elsa heaved herself up and into the front seat. When she reached for her seatbelt, her fingers brushed Kristoff’s as he handed it to her and, as Elsa settled her other arm on the armrest, Anna reached over and held her hand.

The contact with Kristoff was fleeting, but felt just as nice as the continued warmth of Anna’s fingers interlaced with her own. Elsa forced herself to relax and lean back as they pulled away from the curb. If they insisted, then maybe she could indulge herself with their company. On a date.

The word thrilled her from her toes to her fingertips and Anna squeezed her hand in response to the tremor. Behind them, Kristoff grunted as he attempted to settle himself in a more comfortable position.

Elsa felt his knee pressing against the back of her seat covered her mouth with one hand before giving in and chuckling. Anna glanced over her shoulder and snorted before a case of the giggles overcame her. A moment later, Kristoff’s grumbles of protest dissolved into guffaws and the truck filled with the sound of their laughter.

*

Elsa knocked quickly, before she could change her mind.

“Come in?” Anna called from behind the door. “Who is it?”

“Just me,” Elsa said, opening the door. “Mind if I come in?”

Anna’s mouth spread into a wide smile. “I already said you could, silly. What’s up?” She pushed her chair back from the table to give Elsa her full attention. A glance showed one of Anna’s English textbooks open on the desk, along with several pages of notes.

Elsa shut the door behind her, then leaned back against it. “Not much.” She shrugged. The motion pulled her own textbook closer to her chest. “I guess I was wondering if, um.” Elsa swallowed down nervousness. “If maybe I could get some of my studying done here in your room?”

Wide blue-green eyes stared at her. Elsa’s mouth twitched into an awkward smile. “If, you know, that was alright with you?”

Anna’s expression softened from surprise to tenderness. “Of course it’s alright, Elsa.” She stood up from her chair and quickly straightened the bed so Elsa would have a place to sit and spread her stuff out.

Elsa pushed back on the door a moment before walking over, still holding her things close to her chest. “I just... I just don’t want it to be weird is all.”

Anna straightened up from fixing the bed and tilted her head, which only accentuated her lopsided grin. “Elsa, the only thing that was ever weird about how we used to be was that we stopped,” she said.

Then, before Elsa had quite finished processing what Anna had said, the shorter girl took a step forward, leaned close, and pressed the briefest kiss to Elsa’s lips.

Anna’s mouth was warm and maybe too tense. The presence against Elsa’s lips disappeared with a small twist almost as soon as it began, before she had time to finish blinking slowly, unsure in that moment whether or not she should let her eyes stay closed for a longer kiss.

And then the moment was over and Anna was looking back at her with a tilted head in the relative quiet. Elsa could hear the murmur of the television in their parents’ room down the hall and the whirr as Anna’s computer fan turned on.

“Was that okay?” Anna’s smile seemed subdued.

“More than,” Elsa replied before she could police herself. Her blush felt worth it as she saw her sister’s lips relax into their full, natural grin. Belatedly, Elsa smiled back.

Anna was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet. “I’m glad then. But we’d best get back to studying.”

Elsa blinked. “Oh, right.”

Light laughter sounded as Anna turned back to her desk with an exaggerated sway in her hips. “And you call me the absentminded one,” she said. “I bet you can’t even remember what you came here to study.”

“Of course I do.” And although Elsa had a moment to stop it, the night had been, thus far, a good one to give over to her impulses. So she let herself finish the reply with a smirk. “I came to study you, of course.”

Anna froze halfway into her chair and, although she was facing the wall, Elsa could see the tips of her ears redden. After a pause, Anna sat down and swiveled to face Elsa, who adopted a mask of innocence. It was hard to muffle the pull of a smirk at the corner of her lips, but she tried her best.

Cheeks pink, Anna cleared her throat. “Well then. We ought to get back to studying.”

“Oh,” Elsa said, settling down on Anna’s bed, “I will.”

Anna blushed again before turning back toward her desk and hunching over her books. Elsa opened her textbook to the proper chapter and smiled. It was a good night. Their first time studying together since their breakup. Their first kiss since the same. And maybe, just maybe, the first time she’d really gotten to fluster Anna in years.

Elsa allowed herself to slouch a bit and adjusted Anna’s pillows around her. They were as soft and familiar as she knew Anna’s lips would become once again.

*

They were at a park two hours away from home. Nobody was watching, and if anybody started to do so, it wouldn’t matter; they wouldn’t be someone who knew her.

So Elsa was allowed to be spontaneous. She winked and took a bite out of his sandwich, then snorted when he looked mock-offended. She let herself smile at his jokes as widely as she’d always wanted to. She laughed when Kristoff shook out the picnic blanket and grass flew in his face.

He huffed and blushed as he loaded the picnic basket and blanket back into his car, and then Elsa decided to indulge herself one last thing.

She took a step forward and stood on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. At the last moment, she wavered for a breath, just long enough to see surprise color his cheeks before she shut her eyes and pressed a kiss against his lips.

After a beat, she felt his arms close around her and she smiled against his mouth as he returned the gesture. His chin prickled against hers and his lips felt warm.

Their kiss lingered another few seconds, tentative, but exploratory. As they pulled back, Elsa felt a blush light up her cheeks. The instinct to tamp down on a broad grin sparked, but she dismissed it in the same moment and let the smile through.

Something in her chest stirred as he returned the expression with a happy, goofy grin of his own.

They held hands during the whole drive home. Even when Elsa reached a point when her continued expression felt ridiculous, she found herself unable to stop smiling.

*

“Of course I’m serious.” Anna crossed her arms and huffed. “Honestly guys, I’m a bit hurt.”

Elsa exchanged a glance with Kristoff, whose cheeks looked about as pink as hers felt. He shrugged. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. “It was unexpected, is all.”

Anna raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? The three of us have been dating for a couple weeks now. This has been on my mind since, um.” A mild blush colored Anna’s cheeks. “Well, for a while now anyway. It’s hardly an obscure notion. Three way kisses aren’t especially exotic or anything.”

“It was just a bit unexpected, Anna,” Kristoff said, glancing around. He cleared his throat. “I mean, we’re in the library.” Nobody could hear them, but Anna’s suggestion had given Elsa (and Kristoff too, if she was reading him right) a sudden bout of paranoia.

Anna sighed. “Fine okay I guess I just got a bit sidetracked on my paper.” Her eyes wandered around the edge of the beige study room the three of them had occupied for the past few hours. “Doooo you think we could maybe discuss it later?” Anna batted her eyelashes at each of them in turn. “Maybe maybe?”

Elsa met Kristoff’s brown eyes again. She couldn’t tell if he’d ever considered such a kiss between them before. Either way, Elsa was not about to confess that the thought had crossed her mind before. “We can talk about it later,” Elsa said at length. “Let’s at least find a place that isn’t so, um, public.” The library study room was relatively private, but the windows on three walls left them in plain view of other patrons, even if they couldn’t be heard.

“Later works for me,” Kristoff said.

“Kay, perfect!” Anna wiggled in her seat and Elsa couldn’t help but smile at her. “I promise, it’s gonna be super fun.”

“The talk or the kissing?” Elsa stuck her tongue out. She couldn’t resist. Across the table from her, Kristoff snorted.

Then Anna’s expression shifted from goofy to seductive in a moment. She winked slowly as she bit her lip before saying, “Both, of course.”

Heat rose in Elsa’s cheeks. She felt the flush in her neck and chest, then all the way down to her fingertips. Anna winked again, then turned back to her homework.

Elsa attempted to do the same.

Focus escaped her as images sparked in the back of her mind, attempting to race ahead via her imagination to the answer key. No matter how many scenarios flashed behind her eyes, however, Elsa just found herself looking forward more and more to seeing whether or not Anna was correct on the matter of kissing.

*

She was.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was only ever intended to be kind of a two shot thing, so this is it! I hope you guys enjoyed. There isn't enough non-angsty, reasonable poly stuff in the world. I have helped fix this in some small way. Whoo.


End file.
